


Have I Mentioned?

by shrugheadjonesthethird



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, New York City, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrugheadjonesthethird/pseuds/shrugheadjonesthethird
Summary: Betty and Jug are super fluffy and Romantic.Inspired by a song from the musicalThe Last 5 Years***No one asked for this, but here you go.





	Have I Mentioned?

They’d finally made their way out of Riverdale after college, as much as they wanted to leave for New York after their senior year. With Jughead’s role as ‘Serpent King’ and Betty still caring for her mother and sister, it simply wasn’t feasible. It took time to reprogram Polly’s warped, cult infested brain back to who she was before she left. Betty knew Polly would never be the same after Jason’s untimely death or the birth of the twins, but slowly, she came back. She watched the twins while Polly earned her degree from Greendale Community College in between her own studies, part-time job and making her relationship with Jughead work.

Betty and Jughead made their way down to their usual Friday date night spot. Nestled comfortably among the hustle and bustle of New York City sat a hole in the wall diner that reminded them of Pop’s. They'd lived in the city for nearly five years now, having been married for four of those years. They had a three year old daughter with another sprout on the way, to arrive in six months. Their apartment was small, but it was a space that was simply  _ theirs. _

Archie Andrews had recently moved into the city, as well. The Jones’ were excited to have their best friend in town again. It had been too long since they'd all been together. He made the move following a messy divorce from Val Brown after only six months of marriage, but having been together since high school. The pair had decided he needed a night out, needed some fun.

The Jones’ took their usual booth in the back of the small diner. Archie joined them a few minutes later and slid into the blue vinyl booth across from them.

“God, I missed you guys!” Archie exclaimed.

“Aww! We missed you, too, Archiekins.” Jughead quipped. Archie glared at the use of his high school nickname, but smiled nonetheless. “So, you're here permanently now?”

“Yeah. I got a transfer from LA, thank God. I couldn't be there anymore. Good thing you can be a music engineer in any major city and actually find work,” Archie chuckled. Betty reached across the table and grabbed his hand in a reassuring squeeze. 

“We’re glad you're here,” Betty said in her usual sweet tone. “If you need anything, you can always call us. Oh! We should get together with Veronica soon! I always thought you guys would be the cutest, Arch."

“I just got a divorce, I can't exactly say I'm ready to jump into a relationship right now.”

“Dinner wouldn’t kill you,” Jughead added. He laughed quietly to himself.

The conversation flowed as if no time had passed, which they were all thankful for. They reminisced about high school and it was astounding to Archie just how detached he was from Valerie, even then. How did he not see it before? Why had she even agreed to marry him? He shrugged to himself as a natural silence fell between the trio. Archie excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Betty and Jughead to their devices. 

Archie slipped back into the booth as Jughead whispered something into Betty’s ear, just loud enough for him to overhear. As he spoke, he brushed the loose blonde curls behind her ear. 

“Have I mentioned today, how lucky I am to be in love with you?” Betty turned her head and kissed his nose, smiling and blushing profusely.

“I'm pretty sure it’s me who's the lucky one, Jug.” Archie gagged audibly, breaking their moment. “What?” Betty smirked.

“Dude,” he stared staring pointedly at Jughead, “you've already got her, she even married you. She’s the mother of your children for cryin’ out loud. You don’t have to do shit like that anymore.” His face was contorted in confusion.

“And maybe that’s why you're divorced,” Jughead smirked, raising his eyebrows quickly. Archie shot his an angry glance and took a sip from his water glass. Betty stifled a giggle behind a sip of her milkshake. Jughead looked over at Betty with a look of love in his eyes that he’d had for nearly a decade and kissed her temple. She leaned into it, making a show of it, simply to make Archie sigh angrily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, friends. Feedback, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
